


Big Brothers Make Terrible Match Makers

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, secret boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Charles’ new pet project is his little brother’s love life
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Mick Schumacher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Big Brothers Make Terrible Match Makers

**Author's Note:**

> I legit saw one photo of David and Arthur together and I just shipped them from that moment on. This is just a little experiment fic so we’ll see how this goes

“I already told you I don’t want to third-wheel you and Mick on your date.” Arthur says for probably the hundredth time that day. Charles was busy picking out a decent enough outfit for him to wear. “You’re not third-wheeling. You’re coming with us to hangout.” Charles says as he tosses his little brother a shirt. “Hanging out with my brother and his boyfriend is third-wheeling.” Arthur says as he pouts as Charles’ choice of shirt but puts it on anyways. “Ah! Now that’s where you’re wrong little brother. Mick’s bringing someone with him.” Charles adds with a grin. 

Arthur groans as he realises what his brother’s words mean. Charles has been gloating about being a good match maker with their friends but Mick tells him otherwise. “He just paid for their date because we couldn’t make the reservation so we gave it to other people. He didn’t actually get them together.” Mick clarifies while Charles was busy getting his car keys. Arthur doesn’t know why it’s suddenly become his brother’s pet project to get him a date. He doesn’t need a date if he was honest, though he is terrified to tell his brothers about it yet, but he definitely doesn’t need a date. 

He’s very much happy with what he has going on with his love life. But he thinks they’re not at that stage yet where his brothers need to know but they’re pretty serious if they were to go with Arthur’s own feelings. “Charles if you’re going to set me up with someone then I’m not going.” Arthur says as he glares at his brother. “I’m doing no such thing. Mick’s just bringing a friend and if you two ended up liking each other then that’s okay with me.” Charles says, failing at being subtle. “I’m not going then.” Arthur says as he starts changing out of the outfit Charles picked out. “Hey! Don’t be rude. I’m really not trying to set you up Arthur. Mick said he’s bringing someone with him and asked if I could bring you since he didn’t want him to feel awkward.” Charles says. “Ugh, fine. I’ll go but only because I’m bored.” Arthur starts putting back his shirt on but still looking grumpy. 

He was still grumpily fiddling with his phone during the drive to the restaurant that Mick picked out where they’d meet up. Arthur still thinks Charles planned this and somehow roped Mick into his stupid plan. He’s very happy with his not-official boyfriend, not that Charles needs to know yet, so he thinks all of this is pointless. “Can you at least flash a fake smile and not be rude to whoever Mick brought with him?” Charles asks him as he hands his keys to the valet. “Yeah sure. I can do fake.” Arthur flashes him his fakest smile before rolling his eyes. He follows Charles all the way to the back of the restaurant where a private room has been set up for them. He was still annoyed until they were showed their table and he sees who Mick brought with him. 

“Arthur I’d like you to meet my cousin, David. He said you two know each other?” Mick asks him as he feels his brother’s eyes on him. Of course he knew David. David Schumacher, son of the guy who owns the F4 team he drives for. The same David who annoyed the crap out of him to give him his number and texted him until he said yes to going on a date with him. The same David he’s been seeing for the past few months. The very same David who’s his not-official boyfriend. Arthur wanted to wipe the smirk the young German threw at him. “Of course I know him. We drive for the same team.” Arthur answers, fake smile still plastered to his face. “Yeah that’s what he told me.” Mick says. “Mhmm. Me and Arthur know each other very well.” David finally speaks, smirk still on his face. Charles turn to look at David. “Oh? Arthur never mentioned you.” Now Charles’ attention shifts to Arthur. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re friends with Mick’s cousin? You know I would have been okay with that.” 

Arthur starts to feel a little dizzy from all the questions and just from sitting across the guy he likes with his brother sitting next to him. “Well I didn’t think you’d be interested but I’m glad you’re okay with us being friends.” Arthurs all but mumbles before he takes a sip of water. “Maybe you should show David around Monaco tomorrow? You know all the good places.” Charles suggests. Arthur tries his best not to choke. His brother is trying to set him up with the guy he’s been dating for months. He doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry or if this is even real. “I would love to spend time with Arthur tomorrow but only if he’s okay with it.” David says as he shoots him another smirk. If it was any other time Arthur usually loved that smirk but right now everyone’s looking at him waiting for an answer. “Yeah, sure.” 

Charles’ face breaks into a satisfied smile. “Great! You two should have a lot of fun tomorrow.” He says before he continues to eat his dinner, oblivious to how much his little brother’s been sweating. “I also hope you don’t mind that I’m staying with Mick tonight. So you can take my car back home and you can use it tomorrow too.” Charles adds. “Sure but I don’t think we all needed to know that detail Charles. Some of us want to keep our dinner down.” Arthur shoots back. A blush soon takes over Mick’s face as David starts to laugh along. “You two can be so gross when you haven’t seen each other in a while.” He adds as Charles’ face starts to match Mick’s in colour. “You have to tell me more about my cousin and your brother tomorrow. So I finally have some blackmail material on Mick.” David says as he looks directly at Arthur. “Oh I definitely have some juicy stories to tell you.” He says finally flashing David a real smile. 

David offers go with Arthur as he waits for Charles’ car. Mick was already being dragged up to his room by Charles as he says goodnight to the two younger boys. “So your brother approves of me and he actually set us up on a date.” David quips are Arthur rolls his eyes. “He did not set us up on a date. I’m just touring you around Monaco tomorrow.” Arthur says. “Ah. So you don’t want it to be a date? But didn’t you text me last night that you missed me?” David asks with his best puppy face. “Shut up. Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Arthur’s both blushing and glaring at David. “Because I wanted to practice meeting your brother for when you finally tell him about us. And I know it means a lot to you if he approves of me or not.” David says more seriously this time. “Right now he says he approves of me because I’m his boyfriend’s cousin but only time will tell if he’ll approve of me as his baby brother’s boyfriend.” David adds. 

“You said the word.” Arthur mumbles, his cheeks starting to feel like they’re on fire. “What word? Boyfriend? Well I doubt Charles Leclerc would approve of me if I call myself the guy who corrupted his baby brother.” David says. “David!! Oh my god!” Arthur both loves and hates how blunt David can be. Right now it’s the latter. “What? I’m just being honest. Now you better get home and get some rest. You’ll need your energy for our date tomorrow.” David says as the car finally arrives. “Goodnight Leclerc. Hope you have sexy dreams about your sexy boyfriend.” David winks and waves goodbye at him as he gets in his brother’s car. Even if he feels annoyed at his brother setting him up and at David for not telling him even if he knew, Arthur still drove back home with a smile on his face. And if he does end up getting those dreams then he can at least either strangle or do something about it with his smart-ass boyfriend tomorrow on their date.


End file.
